


Gotas

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen
Genre: Canon Compliant, Introspection, Love, M/M, Self-Doubt
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 11:27:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21510286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Amor... un concepto que muchas veces había analizado, y nunca positivamente.El amor era algo que convertía en ciegos, algo que privaba a hombres y mujeres de su juicio, esclavos de una entidad que no tenían éxito de controlar.
Relationships: Elizabeth Bennet/Fitzwilliam Darcy
Kudos: 3





	Gotas

**Gotas**

En el apaciguamiento del sol, que se escapaba impotente frente a la oscuridad, vio en parte el señor Darcy.

Tenían la misma luz, lista a sucumbir cada momento para dejar espacio a una imagen menos noble de sí mismos, pero igualmente encantadora.

Ese día el sol estaba cubierto por un denso estrato de nublas grises, pero de alguna manera que no entendía, aún tenía éxito de dejar pasar un poco de brillo, como una tenue luz de esperanza. Y la última, en cambio, no tenía éxito de verla en el hombre.

Caminaba en el bosque desde hace horas ya, pero estaba como si el cansancio no tuviera éxito de tomarla. Mucho estaba confundido en su miente, las imágenes se superponían desordenadamente. Cerró los ojos, apoyándose contra el tronco húmedo de un árbol.

Sonrió brevemente, pensando en el estado de su ropa después de una tarde pasada bajo la lluvia, y en la mirada de desaprobación que iba a tener el inflexible señor Collins.

Esa leve mueca de velada ironía se apagó pronto cuando las imágenes se hicieron más sombrías. Cuando el pensamiento voló hacia la cara manchada de sombras de Darcy. Cuando se recordó de sus palabras, como si fueran ya marcadas con fuego dentro de sí.

Y no la asombraba mucho lo que le había dicho, sino su cara mientras las palabras salían confusas de sus labios, como si no tuviera éxito de entender su sentido.

Era la cara de un hombre consciente de lo que quería, pero que se sentía derrotado en el admitirlo. Cogió en él las señas de la derrota, de la ínfima grieta que se había creado en la armadura invisible que llevaba.

Esa grieta desde que había permitido que saliera su real esencia, y el hombre que había sido antes de renunciar en vivir, antes que la decepción y el dolor lo transformaran casi en hielo.

Habían sido indicios de esa personalidad que se ocultaba detrás una máscara de piedra en el momento cuando lo había visto la primera vez. De todas formas, había abandonado todas justificaciones para su actitud cuando se había dado cuenta que sus palabras sabían muy fácilmente hacerse veneno para todos lo que no estaban en paz con él.

Volvió a caminar, disfrutando la lluvia que habría tenido que considerar un estorbo. Esa tarde, que despacio se transformaba en noche, tenía en cambio en esas solitarias gotas de lluvia su razón de claridad. La purificación, como si todos sus pensamientos fueran limpiados de todas quejas por el hombre. Como si el agua le estuviera limpiando los ojos, dándole una nueva visión de los acontecimientos, y nuevas sensaciones por el mismo señor Darcy.

 _Amor..._ un concepto que muchas veces había analizado, y nunca positivamente.

El amor era algo que convertía en ciegos, algo que privaba a hombres y mujeres de su juicio, esclavos de una entidad que no tenían éxito de controlar.

Sin embargo, de alguna manera le habría gustado tratar de entenderlo. Se había inesperadamente encontrada deseando de poseer la misma luz que veía en los ojos de Jane cuando hablaba del señor Bingley.

Hizo una mueca no muy señorial, y sus rasgos se endurecieron cuando recordó que el señor Darcy le había sacado esa luz, como si las vidas humanas por él no fueran nada más que un juego desde que tomar diversión.

No podía mentir a sí misma, había jurado su desprecio por ese hombre, no iba a permitir que sus palabras mutaran ni de un particular ese odio. Pero... las explicaciones dadas por el señor Darcy estaban vagas, en su mente resonaban frases que no tenían sentido, según su conocimiento de los acontecimientos. Y Elizabeth empezaba a preguntarse si al menos por él lo que le había contado tuviera una apariencia de verdad. Si no hubiera dejado que lo guiara una absurda culpabilidad, si su mente no estuviera ofuscada.

Las gotas le marcaban la cara, y ella disfrutó el pensamiento que fueran las lágrimas que no tenía éxito de llorar. Lágrimas que el señor Darcy no merecía, lágrimas que querían salir, pero paradas por la claridad de la chica, que aún no se sentía lista a ceder frente a algo cuya real naturaleza no podía coger.

Aún había muchas preguntas a que el hombre tenía que contestar, muchas acciones que necesitaban una explicación absolutamente convincente.

Volvió en paso suave hacia Rosings, sin tener gana. Ese lugar estaba lleno del mismo orgullo que caracterizaba a _él_ , y desde que Elizabeth se sentía sufocada. No había nacido para soportar todas esas cadenas invisibles, era nacida para siempre llevar su mejor sonrisa, para nunca retener de manifestar felicidad, cuando pensaba que fuera necesario.

No veía como podía ser compatible con el señor Darcy, cuya cara no estaba manchada de sonrisas desde tiempo inmemorable.

Sin embargo, algo dentro de ella le decía que ya no era tarde, que ella podía hacerse arma para hacer resurgir un poco de serenidad en el alma de ese sombrío hombre, para darle todo lo que había perdido, nuevo como acabado de ser limpiado de la lluvia.

Entró en casa del señor... de los _señores_ Collins, acogida por su amiga con una mirada tanto de reproche como de hilaridad.

“¡Elizabeth! ¡Estás empapada!” le hizo notar, al ofrecerle pronto algo con que secarse.

“Soy muy consciente de eso, Charlotte. ¿Y quién dijo que haya algo malo?” preguntó, con aire distraído. La señora Collins la miró sacudiendo la cabeza, para nada preocupada para la expresión en los ojos de su amiga, segura que fuera perdida en uno de sus razonamientos sin sentido, en una de las imaginaciones que su mente a menudo producía.

“Lo dice el barro en tus zapatos, ¡Lizzy!” le dijo, con una sonrisa. La joven señorita Bennet se encogió de hombros. 

“Perdóname, Charlotte, voy a limpiar pronto.” contestó, sin perder ese aire absorto que seguía llevando consigo la magia del bosque, la magia de esos lugares que tanto la habían confundido durante las últimas horas.

“Voy a hacerlo yo, no es un problema. Más bien, vete a acostar. Me pareces cansada.” le aconsejó, mirando asombrada a la chica salir del cuarto asintiendo, sin decir una sola palabra.

~

Cuando leyó la letra del señor Darcy, Elizabeth se sintió faltar. Fue como ver sus sueños y sus pesadillas fusionarse en una danza infernal.

Corrió afuera de casa, aún incapaz de llorar, pero siempre encontrando un buen aliado en la lluvia, que desde el día anterior no había dejado de caer impertérrita.

Otra vez entre los árboles, otra vez con la mente agitada por millones de pensamientos que se solapaban, confundiéndola. Una propuesta de matrimonio, la real cara de un hombre y _muchas_ verdades incómodas le habían dado esos dos días. No se sentía capaz de enfrentarlo todo, no sin alguien que le diera la seguridad que le faltaba.

El señor Wickham seguro era un hombre encantador, y le había parecido noble en sus intenciones, mientras otra era su opinión de Darcy. Sin embargo, estaba inexplicablemente tentada a confiar en el último, aun le pareciera desarmante. 

Había pasado sus años siguiendo mente e instinto, y ahora estaba casi sofocada por el silencioso grito de su corazón.

Miró alrededor. Rosings estaba inmersa en una calma irreal, bajo ese temporal que llevaba consigo una magia inmortal.

No podía pasarle nada que no pudiera controlar, no allí, no si hubiera hecho lo que sentía.

Dejó de correr, aun sintiendo que el camino de seguir ya no hubiera acabado.

Levantó los ojos, saludando el primero rayo de sol que hubiera visto desde que había llegado allí. Eligió con determinación de tomarlo como una seña, la seña de un momento crucial. La lluvia se había bruscamente parado, y lo mismo había hecho el aguacero de sus pensamientos. Seguían no siendo claros, pero todos indicaban la misma dirección.

Necesitaba del señor Darcy, pero no pronto. Antes, eligió de liberar la mente de cuitas y disfrutar la magia del bosque, hasta que hubiera durado, aún no lista a dar paso a la racionalidad.

La razón era lo último que necesitaba esa tarde en Rosings, cuando todo se había vestido de ropas nuevas.

Y, tenía que admitirlo, ilógicamente encantadoras. 


End file.
